It's Not Too Late
by bats-randomness
Summary: Basically Barbara is wondering what's gotten into her best friend. He's fallen for another girl. Zatanna and Barbara are friends now! Well kinda...sorta..maybe... not. Oh well. Haven't you ever heard of keep your friends close but your enemies closer? Megan and Artemis chose sides. On other unrelated news Kid Flash is making pizza, want some?
1. Too Late?

Don't own, ideas just keep popping into my head… Hmm possibly a two-shot not sure.

The song ,Teardrops to My Guitar by Taylor Swift, is in bold. Traded Drew with Dick. Don't own that either.

(Barbara's POV)

**Robin looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see.**

**What I want and need, and everything that we should be.**

_He talked about her today again, at lunch. It seems like all he ever does is talk about her. He won't tell me her name though, why? I don't know, maybe he doesn't trust me. All he tells me is that her name starts with a 'Z'._

**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about.**

**And she's got everything that I have to live without**_._

Barbara sighed, she and Dick were supposed to ride bikes home today, but as always these days he was too busy or something had to come up. It was really annoying. The thing that really kept bugging Barbs, was her.Miss Mystery, she gained his attention.

**Dick talks to me. I laugh 'cause it's just so funny. **

**I can't even see anyone when he's with me.**

_It's all he does these days, all he talks about. Z did this or Z did that, I blah blah blah okay she gets it! Just marry the girl already. At least they aren't going out._

**He says he's so in love. He's finally got it right.**

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.**

Dick and Barbara had been friends, correction best friends, for four years now, and he never acted like this. He would brush off her texts, and constantly forget about the hanging out plans. It was so unlike him, every time he blew her off, she say "It's okay I understand." _But I don't understand, I don't._ _Why is it bugging me so much? Am I that attached? _

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.**

She felt her phone vibrate, indicating that she got a text. Barbara pulled over her bike to the side walk. She read the contact, it was Dick. She beamed and read his message.

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.**

**Dick walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe?**

'Babs! It's amazing! Call me if you're not busy.'

**And there he goes so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be.**

**She better hold him tight, give him all of her love. **

_Not busy, maybe he wants to hang out?_ She eagerly called him.

**Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause**

"What's so amazing? Did you get locked out of the mansion again?" she playfully teased him remembering the last time that happened.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.**

"No, that girl I tell you about…"he trailed off to make it suspenseful.

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.**

_Her again! Ugh! Why doesn't she just drop dead?_ She thought bitterly, then regretted it _Whoa where did that come? I'm not jealous, am I?_

**So I bike home alone**

**As I turn out the light**

"We're going out! I asked her out as a joke and she agreed saying as long as I'm her boyfriend! This is one of my best days ever." He waited for her snarky reply, like "Way to go ugly." or "Turning into a mini Bruce?" But the other end remained silent.

**I'll put his picture down**

**And maybe get some sleep tonight.**

Barbara began to take uneven breaths; she felt hot liquid forming in the corners of her eyes. _No, say it isn't so._

'**Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.**

Barbara never wanted to admit it but she had a small, okay large, crush on the boy wonder, and now he was taken before she could even tell him how she felt.

**The only one who has enough of me to break my heart. **

She felt the tears roll down her face, "Wow a math dork like you got a girlfriend the impossible has been done." She tried to joke but her voice cracked.

**He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do.**

Dick being the detective he was caught the sadness in her voice. "Barbara what's wrong?" he said seriously, starting to panic, maybe she was in danger.

**He's the time taken up but there's never enough.**

This time Barbara took even longer to answer, but eventually after what seemed like hours she said… words that made no sense to him.

**And he's all that I need to fall into.**

"Dickie, you're the tear drops to my guitar." He heard her laugh bitterly. _What does that mean?_ Before he could ask she hung up.

She pedaled back onto the street; she rode down the street following the sunset. Fresh tears still rolling down her cheeks, she began to softly sing to herself. **"Dick looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…"**

A/n that was harder to write try doing a song-fic first writing the story and then putting the song into the fic it's hard… oh well hope you liked the heart broken story from Babs. While she still suffers she'll let him be happy with Zatanna. I feel like Dick and Babs are floating apart, and Zatanna is winning Dick… idk we need to see more Barbara.


	2. Invisible

Wow this took a while but yes a part two! In bold is another song but it won't be in the whole time.

(Babs POV)

**I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize that I just wanna show you, she don't even know you! She's never gonna love you, like I want to. But you just see right through me… **

Barbara turned off the radio and glared at her ceiling, _is the universe mocking me? _

I hear a knock at my door, "Who?" I moaned.

"Barbara you okay? You seem down." I can hear my dad's worried voice on the other side.

"I'm fine daddy, just girl stuff." I replied knowing that would make my father back off, it always does.

"Oh… Richard is on the phone he's asking for you."

(Normal POV)

"Tell him I don't want to talk right now." She said upset.

"He says it's important." Her father says opening the door slightly.

She grabs the phone from him, and closed the door gently. Making sure her father wasn't eavesdropping she answered with a bit of an attitude, "If it's so goddamn important come and tell me face to face." She hung up before she could hear his voice.

3 hours hour later she wasn't excepting him to tap on her window, in his costume. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and opened the window.

"You know you hung up before I could finish telling you why this day was one of the best." He grinned that stupid creepy smile of his. He only showed her this smile when he was up to something.

"What?" Barbara was still getting used to the fact he came.

"Batman thinks you're ready. We think it's time for you to be introduced to the team."

"Team? What team? What are you talking about?" She huffed not knowing what was going on.

"Can you get suited? Like now?" He looked like he was going to explode with excitement.

She couldn't help it he managed to make her smile, "Yeah pretty sure dad's asleep."

….

Soon she was in the swinging across the city in her Batgirl costume with Robin. "Now what's this about a team?"

"Common I'll show you this way!" He led them to an alley up to a phone booth.

"This isn't the Batcave…." She said pointing out the obvious.

"No, step in the phone booth!" Dick said practically pushing her in.

Once inside she stared at him, "It says out of order."

"Wait for it!"

She was scanned, recognized, and broke into a million tiny particles being transported at the speed of light.

"Whoa…" she stared at her hands checking to see if every piece of her was here. Two seconds later Robin was next to her. She hit him in the back of his head, "Jerk you could have warned me about me being chopped into a million pieces!"

"Sorry wanted it to be a surprise." He apologized pathetically, "Anywaysss…."Dick pointed at other teen heroes she just noticed.

"Everyone this is Batgirl, Batgirl this is the team." Robin presented.

Barbara right away noticed the blonde in the pony tail, "Artemis?"

Robin nodded, "Yup that's Artemis, an archer."

"How did you-?" Robin cut Artemis off, "That's Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Red Arrow who used to be Speedy. But I'm sure watching TV you know them already." Barbara nodded and he continued, "This is Superboy, Superman's clone, but he likes to think of Superman as a brother. Moving on, that's Miss Martian, Manhunter's niece, Rocket, this is Zatanna the one I told you about. Z."

"Nice meet you all," Batgirl said in her cheeriest voice she could manage, she was secretly throwing daggers at Zatanna in her mind.

"Right so I should probably tell you everyone's abilities, Superboy has most of…." Barbara paid no attention to him, she had her eye's at Z. _What kind of name is Zatanna… and look at her costume it's just screaming guys look at me! _

"Miss M's a mind reader…" that snapped Babs back. "She's a what?" Suddenly being protective of her head.

"No worries I don't read minds, here on earth I learned it's considered rude to read thoughts." Megan cleared up.

"Yeah she's cool Babs, she can also shape shift and…" And Barbara started to pay attention to his speech.

(Later)

After introductions, they celebrated with a mission. When everyone was getting ready Barbara overheard something she shouldn't have. Robin and Zatanna were conversing.

"Hey why'd you call Batgirl Babs? Like you so gave her nickname…" Zatanna argued with him.

"That? I call her that all the time." Robin said brushing it off.

"So can we all call her that?" Zatanna spoke with suspicion.

"Uh, no. It's kind of a close friend or family thing, you don't know her like that to be calling her that." Robin tried to not get her confused.

"Oh so you two are 'close friends' or family?" Zatanna countered.

"We're close friends, I guess might even consider family, she's like a sister to me." Robin finished talking with her and they both walked her way hand in hand.

Barbara sneaked away before they saw her, she could feel tears starting to form but she blinked them away_, A sister? That's sweet but why can't you notice me as something more._ _It's not fair, I'm always there for him, I know his favorite colors, foods, and songs. I know his past, hell I think I know everything about him, what does she know about him? I bet she doesn't even know his real name!_ _Why doesn't he see it, why doesn't he give me a chance? I really do feel invisible._

**a/n: I should leave it here, not much of an happy ending, Why is that when boys get jealous it's cute. But when girls get jealous it's like world war 3.  
><strong> 


	3. War

**Like hell I was gonna leave it there! I meant leave it like that until the next chapter. **

**Bold is song = better than revenge. I changed the word him to her.**

**Ch. 3**

They were in some sort of forest, it was late at night.

T**he story starts when it was hot and it was summer. And I had it all I had him right where I wanted him.**

_Zatanna was hiding behind her magic force-field, occasionally throwing magic spells at her enemy._

_Batgirl threw a small Bat bomb at her enemy, hiding behind some rocks, "Take that Bitch!"_

**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause. She took him faster than you can say sabotage.**

_Zatanna covered her eyes the bright light from the bomb blinding her, "Bastard, that won't take me down!" Zatanna shot a magic fire ball at Batgirl but it failed because she dodged._

"_More grenades! Take this! Hope this hurts you witch!" Batgirls yells throwing five grenades at Zatanna._

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it, I underestimated just who I was dealing with.**__

"_Missed, I can fly!" Zatanna began to chant magic words that sounded like gibberish. Suddenly Batgirl was upside down, cursing at Zatanna to drop her. She gladly did as hard as she could, but Batgirl smoothly did a nice landing with a triple summersault._

_Batgirl began to shoot bat-rangs at Zatanna. Each causing some damage making Zatanna fall out of the sky._

**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum. She underestimated just who she was stealing from!**

"_Ugh, HATE YOU!" Zatanna coughed, "Why won't you die!"_

"_Why don't you! This would never happened if…" Batgirl stopped attacking because Robin entered the battle grounds._

**She's not a saint. And she's not what you think. She's an actress whoa.**

"_Ladies! Ladies! Stop this argument seriously, I'm touched that this is all for me but may introduce you to my new friend. Her name's Starfire." Robin says arrogantly, "She's a princess crime fighter by the way."_

_All girls glared at each other with envy. Starfire, Zatanna, and Batgirl got their weapons/powers ready for aim. "You're both going down." Barbara said dead serious._

**She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress whoa.**

"_Have fun." Dick called walking away, "Whoever wins gets my heart." All this did was make them more violent and more desperate to win. _

_Not to mention a million other girls randomly showed up, hearts in their eyes, screaming "Whoever wins this war, wins Dick Grayson's heart! AHHH!" A war broke out._

**Soon she's gonna find out stealing other's people's toys on the playground won't make her any friends.**

Barbara awoke with shock, "What kind of nightmare was that? And who the hell is Starfire? I never knew there was so much completion for one boy…"

**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there's nothing I do better than revenge! Ha.**

The sunshine entered through her window, making it impossible to fall back into a slumber_. We spent all night fighting, successful mission, is it too much to ask to get some sleep? What time is it anyway…_

She turned to see her alarm clock, it read 10:15. _Great, 3 hours of sleep, well this is what happens when you sign up for the superhero business. _"So glad it's Saturday." Her phone vibrates, a text, probably from Dick.

_Dick: can't believe my best friend is going to be by my side fighting crime in my team_

Barbara giggled, and replied, _'I can't believe your awake after last night. And im pretty sure kf called you his best friend yesterday, and I thought it was Kaldur's team…_'

_Dick: details, details, who needs them :P _

Barbara: I'm glad the team was the reason us not hanging out so much was starting to think u didn't want to hang out anymore

_Dick: Why would u say that?_

_Babs: idk maybe cuz u canceled on me so much_

_Dick: sorry but yeah it was the team… I gotta make it up to you don't I?_

_Babs: well that would be nice_

Barbara put her phone down staring at a picture of her and Dick, "You can start by breaking up with Zatanna." She spoke to herself.

_Dick: Fine, how about the mall and a movie? Mind if I bring a friend? Or friends._

Barbara laughed at the irony, like if Dick had heard her somehow and just agreed to break up with Zatanna. But it was all in her head.

_Babs: No I don't mind. See ya in two hours _

**She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list. **

"Look at me I can do magic!" Barbara jumped out of bed gracefully in one flip, "Abracadabra! Watch my magic as it makes my bed!" Barbara started to fold her sheets and paused, "Actually that would be kind of cool, makes chores easier." _No, she's your enemy! Dick was mine, just cause I don't have the guts to ask him out doesn't mean I didn't see him first. _

(At Gotham Mall 12:05)

She saw Dick and Kid Flash at a hotdog stand in civvies. Dick saw her and waved her over.

"Babs this Wally. Wally, Barbara." Dick introduces them. Even though they had met the night before.

"Hwello." Wally speaks even though his mouth is stuffed. Barbara waved, and quirks an eyebrow at Dick.

"Put your hair up in a ponytail, and wear these." Dick says handing her shades, he too was wearing shades.

"Oh? What for?" Barbara questions putting her hair up.

"Cause KF here already knows my secret ID and now he know yours too by the way…but, " Dick said in a very low whisper looking over at a store.

"But what?" She said putting on the sunglasses.

"But they don't." Kid Flash said finishing his last bite and pointed to Artemis and Zatanna coming out a store.

Zatanna stopped chatting with Artemis and glared at Barbara noticing her. Barbara and Artemis noticed this but the boys seemed to ignore the obvious.

**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it.**

"Now that everyone's here let's go around the mall, the movie won't start for another two hours." Artemis spoke dragging her boyfriend and Barbara by the arm.

"So…um... what should I call you in public?" Artemis says clinging onto Kid Flash, already let go of Barbara's arm.

"Babs," Barbara nodded confirming it. _They can't go around screaming Batgirl or Barbara, Batman would have my head for either of those._

"I hope you're not like Mr. Secretive back there." Artemis said referring to Dick who was hand in hand with Zatanna. Barbara didn't look back at them, she didn't want to but she could just feel Zatanna frowning at her, it was a Bat thing.

**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling. **

"I don't like being secretive but Batman would kill me if I gave away my ID but I really do want to tell you. I'd bet you'd be surprised." Barbara liked to tell Artemis she was actually a cool person to hang around with at school even though they didn't talk much. "So what do you call Mr. Secretive anyways?"

"We call him 'R' or Rob. So people will think its short for Robert or something." Wally told her joining in the conversation. Dick and Zatanna catch up to all of them.

"Hey Artemis does Wally ever give you a nickname you know cause you two are going out?" Barbara smirked a plan forming in her head.

"He calls me Artey sometimes, and I call him Kid Mouth, Kid Dork, Sir eatsalot, Baywatch, and the list goes on." Artemis stifles laughter as Wally pouts. Everyone else laughs. "I'm just teasing Wally. Don't take it personally. So what nickname did you give Zatanna?" Artemis asks turning to Dick who blushes.

"I…uh…um" Dick stutters.

"He hasn't giving me one yet." Zatanna says rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Well then let's help him, hmmm Zatanna the Banana? Nah, must be hungry. How about the amazing Zatanna Montana! No that sounds more like a show name not nick name." Barbara teases her. The others, minus Zatanna, giggling at her ideas.

**She thinks I'm psycho 'cuz I like to rhythm her name with things.**

"Miss Abracadabra?" Artemis says adding her idea to the list.

"Female hocus-pocus?" Wally suggests laughing. Barbara can see Zatanna get more ticked off by the second make her smile on the inside.

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know. Or pushing people down to get where you wanna go.**

Zatanna is glaring at all of them. "There just kidding Zee. Zatanna is just fine by me." Dick says trying to comfort her.

**Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me. But no amount of vintage dresses give's you dignity. **

They stopped at the food courts, Wally was complaining that he was hungry and one hotdog wouldn't fill him up. Everyone else was hungry too, they had all skipped breakfast do to sleeping in.

Barbara was drinking her water bottle, when it slipped falling all over her shirt. Wally and Dick giggled while Artemis handed her napkins, Zatanna looked away innocently. Barbara glared at her in her, sure the others might have thought it was an accident but she knew she had a tight grip on it. Plus with her reflects she would have just caught it again.

**She's not a saint. And she's not what you think. She's an actress whoa. **

Babs put her sweater over her now wet shirt. To top it off Zatanna grabbed Dick and kissed him, much like she had done on new-years. Barbara felt liking slapping her.

**She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress whoa.**

_He's my best friend, my crush, mine! Saw him first get your hands off! _Barbara felt like screaming, instead she got up "Isn't it time for the movie?"

**Soon she's gonna find out stealing other's people's toys on the playground won't make her any friends.**

Dick pushed Zatanna away and checked his watch, "It is! We better go now or we'll have to wait for the one at 5." They threw away their trash and jogged towards the movie theater.

**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there's nothing I do better than revenge! Ha.**

They got there one minute late to the movies.

"You guys go ahead and enter, Rob and I will buy the popcorn and stuff." Barbara said to Artemis, Zatanna and Wally who nodded in thanks. Zatanna eyed the two before going inside with wally and Artemis.

Dick and Barbara entered the dark room after they had bought the things giggling the whole time.

"Did you see the look on the cashier's face, he was so not whelmed that we made a mess with the butter." Dick whispered.

"I think he was mad cause we dropped the soda, twice." Barbara laughed quietly. They did it once on accident and the other on purpose because the man called them brats.

"Then the manger came over and we ran." Dick laughed loud other people shushing them.

"I can't see a thing!" Barbara whispered trying to find their group.

"Me either." Dick smiled, reaching for his phone using the light from it to find their friends.

Zatanna had her eyes on them as soon as they had entered, rolling her eyes every time they laughed. As soon as Dick sat down Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder.

**I'm just another thing to roll your eyes at honey. You might have him but haven't you heard? I'm just another thing to roll your eyes at honey. You might have him but I always get the last word. **

Barbara sat on the other side of Dick. Zatanna put her arm around Dick giving the finger to Barbara. Babs turned to Dick but he didn't notice he was just sipping his soda.

**She's not a saint. And she's not what you think. She's an actress whoa. She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress whoa.**

Barbara huffed, a trying to think of a plan in her head. Dick noticed she was upset, "Babs something wrong?"

"Yeah it's cold here in the corner." Barbara shivered for effect.

"Let's switch seat then, I don't mind. Sorry Zatanna." Dick said getting up.

**Soon she's gonna find out stealing other's people's toys on the playground won't make her any friends. **

Barbara stuck her tongue at Zatanna in a childish manner when Dick wasn't looking.

**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there's nothing I do better than revenge! Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? Cause I don't think you do, oh.**

Zatanna focused her eye's on the screen.

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you do. I don't think you do. **

Barbara smiled knowing she won this time.

**Let's hear the applause, c'mon show me how much better you are. See you deserve some applause cause you're so much better.**

_I know I won the battle but I haven't won the war… yet_. Barbara thinks to herself.

**She took him faster than you can say sabotage.**

**a/n:** done with this chapter…should I do more? Oh by the way I was in that group of fan girls, you guys wanted a war I gave you one! So if you leave a review that'd be cool xD!


	4. Keep your Enimies Closer

**Okay so I was staring at my celling and out of nowhere the idea for the next chapter came into my head and I typed it up. Hope you like it, the lyrics were just to amuse me but the song is really nice love story.**

**Once again the lyrics are bold "Faking my own suicide"~Relient K**

_Italics are thoughts._

(Mt. Justice)

The training room.

Barbara walked in, wearing black tights and a tang top matching. She looked at Dick who was just finishing a warm-up flip. "Ready to start training?" she asked while she began to stretch.

He laughed, "Wayyy ahead of ya!" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled, "I started an hour ago."

**So I've made up my mind, to leave this world behind.**

Barbara pouted, "You started without me?!" He laughed at her response rolling his eyes.

**And in the end you'll know I've lied to get your attention.**

"Whateves, you're the one who needs the training anyway." She shot back stopping his laughter.

**I'm faking my own suicide. **

"Hey!" they both laughed and began to tease each other, pointing out mistakes while training.

**I'm faking my own suicide because I know you love me, you just haven't realized.**

"Pfft, I could do that handstand with my eyes closed." Dick brags.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try!" Barbara said springing back to her feet.

**I'm faking my own suicide. They'll hold a double funeral because a part of you will die along with me.**

Zatanna appeared in the room walking over to her boyfriend flashing a huge smile, "Watcha doing?"

"Well actually, we were in the middle of training." Barbara answered for him.

Zatanna kissed Dick's cheek, "He's never too busy for me." Both girls glared for a second, Zatanna turned away to whisper in Dick's ear. "Common let's go do something fun, just the two of us." He laughed awkwardly.

**I wish you thought that I was dead, so rather than me. You'd be depressed instead.**

Barbara knew that laugh, it was his nervous laugh. She had heard him use it several times before.

_~Flashback~_

_Babs walked into her room catching Dick hiding something under her bed, "Athem." She got his attention._

_He froze, then laughed awkwardly, "Hehe, hey Barbara didn't see you there! I was just um… uh… I sorta broke your lamp, I'm sorry."_

And another time when they were caught by the cops in their civvies.

_They had ditched school to do an undercover mission, against Batman's orders, when a cop caught them sneaking around. "Excuse me, aren't you two supposed to be in school?" The cop said with a frown._

"_Hehe, about that funny story…we… um… uh I got nothing." Dick said with a sigh._

_~End of Flashback_~

"Hehe, I'd love to Zatanna but Batman would kill me if I skipped training. Maybe another time." Dick said apologetically. Zatanna seemed disappointed.

**And before arriving at my grave, you'd come to the conclusion you loved me all your days.**

Thankfully for Dick Wally called him on his communicator saving him from awkwardness, "Whoa Wally! Calm down, I can't understand a word your saying…oh… uh-huh." Dick sighed face-palming, "Have you checked the freezer…uh-huh… check again… still can't find it. Fine I'll go help you look." Dick turned to the girls, "That was Wally he needs help finding the frozen pizza, I'll be back give me a second." With that he jogged out of the room.

The girls immediately began to death glare each other. This continued for one long minute before Barbara gave in with a sigh.

"This is silly," Barbara started, "Look Zatanna, I'm sorry for being so harsh on you lately," This surprised Zatanna, "It's just that…" _I have a huge crush on my best friend,_ "It's just that Robin's my best friend and don't want him to get hurt. That's why I've been over protective but that was no reason for me to insult you, so I'm sorry." Barbara held out her hand, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Can we just be friends?" she asked nicely.

Zatanna gaped for moment, then she skeptically shook Barbara hand, "Fine, friends. And I'm sorry too, I may have used magic to have that water spill on you the other day."

_Really you don't say? I wasn't aware, bitch_. Barbara put on a fake smile and acted naïve, "You did? I thought I was just clumsy." Zatanna shrugged.

Dick entered the room, "In case you guys are wondering, the frozen pizza was behind vegetables next to the ice-cream, man is Wally lazy." Both girls giggled. "Anyways I talked with Batman, and he gave us a break. So we can all go do something fun now." Dick beamed triumphantly.

"No way! How'd you do it?" Barbara said in shock, Zatanna stared with a blank expression not getting the inside joke.

"I have my ways it consisted of a lot of begging, "Dick smiled then muttered, "And double training tomorrow to make up for today…"

Barbara rolled her eyes, "I knew there was a catch."

"Whatever, now we can hang out!" He said excitedly.

Barbara didn't feel like being the third wheel so she declined the offer, "Nah, you two go ahead my dad wants me back before dinner and that's like in an hour."

"You sure?" Dick said slightly disappointed. She nodded her head reassuring. Zatanna gave her a look of thanks, and Dick gave her a sorry look.

**But it's too late. Too late for you to say because I'm faking my own suicide. **

Barbara waited for them to leave before laughing bitterly out loud.

Megan stopped camouflaging behind some equipment and floated over to her, "Why'd you do that?"

**Because I know you love me, you just haven't realized. I'm faking my own suicide.**

Barbara raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Um you're probably going to hate me for this but I may have been listening in on your conversation. I know! I know it was rude of me but I was just so curious, I mean why are you befriending Zatanna I thought you hated her?" Megan asked wide eyed staring at her.

**They'll hold a double funeral because a part of you will die along with me. **

"Huh? Who told you that?"

"I read your mind, sorry, sorry, sorry! But your thoughts were just too loud I couldn't help it." Megan shyly muttered.

"That's really rude, but oh well now that you know it's only fair to answer your question, promise not to tell anyone?" Barbara said dropping her voice to a whisper. Megan shook her head, "I promise."

**I'll write you a letter that you'll keep. Reminding you your love for me.**

"Okay, haven't you ever heard of keep your friends close but you enemies closer?" Barbara said louder than she realized, "Besides I have a plan." She added.

"Wow. Seriously guys?" Artemis stormed in wearing a scowl.

**Was more than six feet deep.**

"What?" They both said innocently.

"I was walking by and could help but over hear what you were talking about. Can't you be happy for them instead of trying to sabotage their relationship?" Artemis said her glare increasing.

_Who the hell isn't an eavesdropper around here?!_ "I'm not sabotaging anything! I simply saw him first!" Barbara defended.

Artemis shook her head, "Technically since you two weren't dating it doesn't count."

"Well it's not her fault he's in love with the wrong girl!" Megan said defending Batgirl. This surprised the other two girls in the room.

**You say aloud that you would have been my wife(Husband)**

"Even if he's in love with the wrong girl he should eventually come to his senses. No need to meddle." Artemis lectured.

**And right about that time is when I'd come back to life and let you know….**

Babs stayed quiet for a while before sighing, "I guess you're right. I'll leave it alone."

"Good." Artemis said in approval.

"But Batgirl! Artemis!" Megan cried out in desperation.

**And let you know that all along I was faking my own suicide.**

"Artey! I made pizza and a slice has your name on it!" they heard Wally calling from the kitchen.

"Give me a sec!" she called back then turned to Megan, "Just don't! Leave it."

Megan pouted.

**Because I know you loved me you just never realized….**

"I better get going, I bet the dork probably didn't cook it right." Artemis muttered walking away, "You guys coming?"

"I'm going to hit the showers, but save me a slice." Batgirl said walking away her direction.

"And I promised Conner I'd find a chew toy for wolf, save me a slice too though." Megan called floating away her own path as well.

(In Megan's Mind link!)

~Your still going to meddle aren't you?~ Megan asked Batgirl mentally.

*No!* Barbara paused.

**I was faking my own suicide. I'll walk in that room…**

*Maybe. Yes. Sometimes a girl just needs to get in there because the boy is too blind to see who he should be with. Plus I'm positive he only likes Zatanna for her looks, being nice was just a bonus for him. Other than that they have nothing in common.* Batgirl explained to her alien friend.

~They both have black and hair and blue eyes.~ Megan pointed out.

**And see your eyes open so wide….**

*Who's side are you on!* Batgirl questioned.

~Yours! Totally on your side!~ Megan said nervously.

**Open so wide because you know…**

*Hey you're a mind reader, between us girls does some part of him love me?* Batgirl asked curiously crossing her fingers.

**Because you know you will never leave my side**

~Honestly I don't know. I wish I did but he blocked me somehow. All I know that Batman does it too, I can't read his mind either.~ Megan answered truthfully.

**Until the day that I die for the first time**

*Really? I shall have a nice chat with Batman*Batgirl said before Megan cut the line off.

"**And we'll laugh, yeah we'll laugh and we will cry. So overjoyed with our love that's so alive. Our love is so alive." **Barbara hummed the last lines of the song in her head.

a/n: that's it for this don't worry Barbara's not going to fake her own suicide, because Artemis already stole that idea lol

Wally: Reviewers get some of my pizza!

Artemis snatched it away, and held another one up: No you get this pizza, the one that I helped cook

(Wally pouts): What's wrong with my pizza? They'd eat my pizza! (looks at readers) You would eat it right?!


End file.
